1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical film, and more particularly, to an anti-reflective film capable of preventing reflection of light, an electronic device including the same, and an apparatus for and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an anti-reflective film may be attached to a cover glass of a camera device or a display screen of a display device so as to prevent reflection of light. The anti-reflective film may prevent a ghost phenomenon and an image blur phenomenon in the camera device, and may reduce the incidence of external incident light in the display device, thereby the display device being able to output clear light and to obtain a clear color. Examples of the anti-reflective film include an anti-glare (AG) type anti-reflective film and an anti-reflection (AR) type anti-reflective film. Regarding the AG type anti-reflective film, an uneven structure may be formed on a surface thereof to reduce reflectance of light by preventing regular reflection of light. Regarding the AR type anti-reflective film, the reflectivity may be reduced by using an interference effect of light according to a refractive index and a thickness of a medium.